


Definitely Not a Lap Dance

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [35]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: George sits on Ringo's lap. Nothing more, nothing less. Right?
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914673
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Definitely Not a Lap Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "Starrison, Bottom! George innocently sitting on Ringo's lap, and when things get heated up someone interrupts them, fluff and humor 👀"

“Do you two _have_ to do that here?” John asked.

George and Ringo shared a look. “Do what?”

“You’re giving him a fucking lap dance!”

“No, I’m not,” George said, appalled. He crossed his arms and looked down at Ringo. “He’s more comfortable than a chair, that’s all.”

Paul scoffed. “And I bet Ringo’s _super_ comfortable being squished under you?”

Smiling, Ringo bounced George on his legs and poked his side until he giggled. “Very comfortable.”

Now it was John and Paul’s turn to look at each other. Eventually, John rolled his eyes. “I need a fuckin’ drink,” he sighed, and Paul followed him to the kitchen.

Once they left the room, George frowned. “Are we really doing something so wrong?”

“No!” Ringo yelled a bit too loudly, and George jerked his head away from Ringo’s mouth. Ringo wrapped his arms around George’s waist and smushed his cheek against George’s back. “I _am_ comfortable, you know.”

George laughed and wiggled his hips against Ringo. “Me too.” It _did_ feel quite nice with Ringo’s soft thighs beneath him and Ringo’s chest pressing against his back each time he breathed…and something else starting to push against George’s rear.

As George craned his neck and spotted the blush on Ringo’s cheeks, he wondered whether wiggling his hips against Ringo had been the smartest idea. “Sorry,” he muttered.

“You just _had_ to do that while John and Paul are in the other room, didn’t you?” Ringo said, squirming beneath him. Of course, that only worsened his not-so-little problem. 

“Maybe they don’t have to find out,” George whispered as warmth rose on his own cheeks.

“What do you— _ohhh_.” Ringo tried to fight back a moan as George grinded his arse against him. “George—ahh—careful.”

But as George’s own erection grew, being careful was the last thing on his mind. He reached around to grab Ringo’s hips as he slid back and forth across Ringo’s lap, savoring each tiny gasp that sneaked through the fist against Ringo’s mouth. Turning sideways, George tugged Ringo’s hand away and crashed their lips together, never stilling his hips. He started to spin to straddle Ringo facing the other direction—

“What the _fuck?_ ”

George jolted back and whirled around to look at Paul, who was standing frozen with a beer in his hand.

“What the hell are you doing?”

George swallowed. “Um…definitely not giving him a lap dance.”

Paul stared. George stared back. Ringo tried not to die.

Finally, Paul shook his head. “Yeah. I’m gonna need another drink.”


End file.
